A camber arm is used to adjust the camber angle of a tire/wheel assembly of a vehicle. The camber angle is the inward or outward tilt of the tire/wheel assembly and is measured from a true vertical line perpendicular to the ground. A tire/wheel assembly that is tilted outward at the top is considered to have positive camber. In contrast, a tire/wheel assembly tilted inward at the top is considered to have negative camber. For a zero setting, the tire/wheel assembly is in an exact vertical position or perpendicular to the ground. Positive camber results in a dynamic loading that allows the tire to run relatively flat against the road surface. Positive camber directs the weight and shock load of the vehicle on the larger inner wheel bearing and inboard portion of the spindle rather than the outboard bearing. A moderate positive camber results in longer bearing life, less likely sudden load failure, and easier steering. Excessive positive camber wears the outside of the tire and may cause wear to suspension parts such as wheel bearings and spindles. Negative camber can be used to improve the handling of a vehicle. A setting of ½° negative on both sides of a street car will improve cornering without affecting tire life greatly. This negative setting compensates for the slight positive camber change of the outside tire due to vehicle roll, thereby allowing a flatter tire contact patch during cornering. Excessive negative camber wears the inside of the tire and can cause wear and stress on suspension parts. Conventional devices do not allow the camber angle to be adjusted between a satisfactory range of positive and negative camber angles without failure under severe dynamic loads.